A Madman With His Box and New Companions (Doctor Who Fanfiction)
by misshazardous
Summary: What happens when two investigators, Lily Kirkland and Colt Slade, take on a case to go to a cemetery and find out who has been abducting people from there? And what is up with these creepy statues? Okay, who invited the bowtie wearing crazy man and his blue box? Follow the partners as they join forces with the enigmatic Doctor and discover a new life of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Shivering lightly, the tall raven haired girl pulled her coat tighter around her as the wind whipped around furiously. Grumbling under her breath, she raised a pale hand to hold down her hat before glancing over her shoulder.

Thankfully her partner wasn't too far behind. Placing a hand on her hip, she tilted her head to the side and hooked a thumb over her shoulder towards the cemetery behind her.

"So, you sure this is the place," she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I am! How could you doubt me?" He replied with a fake pout.

"Maybe because the last two cemeteries you've led us to have been the wrong ones?" She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You ever hear of this little thing called 'letting go of the past'?" He huffed and a smirk found its way onto her face.

"Nope," she retorted, popping the 'p' and it was his turn to roll his eyes, a sigh passing through his lips.

"Wisea-" Instantly she reached out and flicked his forehead before he could finish that statement, gaining a quiet cry of pained protest. Indignantly he glared at her. "Jeez .." He muttered. She rolled her eyes again, though a smirk still danced on her lips lightly.

"Anyway, what do you think is taking these people?" She inquired.

"How the heck should I know? It's not like I'm used to hunting for grave snatchers, Lily."

"… Hey look over here," She said pointing over to something to their right vaguely. Curiously he looked over and she closed her eyes, calmly slapping the back of his head. A pained and surprised cry escaped and he gave an annoyed growl.

"Can you ever just go one minute without hitting me?" He demanded, rubbing the back of his head, just a step away from full blown pouting.

"Not if you can't go one minute without saying something stupid or just get on my nerves...And don't call me Lily. Its Kirk to you." She retorted, irritated with his use of her real name which she wasn't exactly fond of.

"Fine, fine. Hey, why is it that we couldn't just come back in the day time? It'd be less creepy ..." He wanted to know, shaking his flashlight because the light was going dead and the last thing he wanted was to be caught in a cemetery in the middle of the night with a dead flashlight.

"Because, the report said that the majority of the bodies went missing at night, thus we were requested to come at night .. stupid. We want to catch the thing doing it remember? Besides, it wouldn't be any-" She was cut off by the sound of a twig breaking to their left and both of them instantly jumped. Quickly, as if on instinct, both pointed their flashlights towards the direction the sound came from. "What was that?" She whispered, trying to hide the slight tremor in her voice.

Though Lily did her best to come off as the tough tomboy, there were still some things that she was indeed frightened of. Creepy cemeteries ranked in the top three of her list, along with spiders and clowns. At the moment her over active imagination was playing far too many scenarios in her mind, causing her to inwardly freak out more than she probably should be. Like heck she would outwardly show it though, one big baby on this team was enough thank you very much.

"I don't...Wait a minute...I'm not an idiot!" He said loudly. Frantically, she tried to shut him up but he kept going. "You think I'll fall for this again? Oh no! I'm not the fool you think I am." He huffed.

"Actually you are," She whispered in a harsh hiss. "That wasn't me, idiot!"

"Oh." He was silenced by fear of what might actually be out there now.

Against what most smart people would have done (walk away), they decided to do the stupid thing (walk right up to whatever was behind the fence to their left). Without realizing it, the two seemed to inch closer to each other as they walked hesitantly towards the fence. Lily prayed it was just a raccoon or some little animal and that they were freaking out for nothing, but with all the reports of people going missing from the cemetery she highly doubted it. For one of the many times in her life and in the span of her investigator career, Lily wish she carried a gun.

Suddenly, their flashlights started to flicker on and off in a creepy and rather nerve wracking manner, but, thankfully, it stopped as they got closer. Taking a calming breath, Lily opened the gate and stepped through, quickly followed by Colt. When they stepped through Lily frowned, seeing that all they saw were more graves. However, she all too quickly noticed the fact that these were surrounded by statues. Not just any statues though, they looked like …

"A-Are those angels?" She heard Colt stutter out beside her. Without a word, she just nodded, not even taking her eyes off them. "Dude .. these things are creepy." He mumbled, looking at their covered faces.

"Why are there so many?" She wondered quietly, counting at least three identical statues. "I mean, they're so close together, its just a little ..."

"Weird? Freaky? Creepy? Take your pick, I've got more." He offered.

Frowning to herself, Lily took a cautious step forward, only to feel a weight on her shoulder holding her back. Annoyed, she looked up at Colt, but his focus was still on the angel statues. She could tell he was more freaked out about this than she was and vaguely wondered if he was more freaked out for her safety than of the statues themselves, not that that lessened her annoyance.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, the tone of his voice silently implying the word 'stupid' at the end of his sentence. "Rule number one: We do not go near the creepy angel statues in the creepy cemetery." He stated and she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Since when is that rule number one?" She wanted to know, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Since now I said so." He retorted,glancing down at her briefly.

That brief moment of looking away was all it took for things to get even more creepy. The sound of something scraping against the ground caused both investigators to look away from each other and jump, startled and even further freaked out. Two of the angels had grown close, their faces revealed, each having a hand outstretched towards the pair. The the angels' faces were blank, Lily and Colt felt a sudden sense of danger in the air.

"Th-They moved ..." Colt stammered out, his grip on Lily's shoulder tightening, causing her to give a low hiss of pain.

"Colt! You're hurting me, idiot!" She growled and he muttered an apology, releasing her shoulder.

"... Why aren't they moving anymore though? As soon as we looked at them-"

"They froze." She finished for him, her eyes looking over the two statues curiously. Then she realized something that caused her already rapidly beating heart to freeze. "Hey, Colt …? There were three angels, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"...Then why are there only two?" She asked quietly, her hands trembling as the flashlight started flickering slightly once more.


	2. Chapter Two

_Previously: _

"Hey, Colt …? There were three angels, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"... Then why are there only two?" She asked quietly, her trembling as the flashlight started flickering slightly once more.

* * *

Swearing, Colt whirled around, only to find the remaining statue blocking their exit, an eerie smile on its revealed face as it stared at him with soulless eyes. Swallowing thickly, a cold sweat breaking out on his body, Colt once again placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, not daring to move his gaze from the statue.

"W-Well … I found it." He said weakly.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to be about it?" She replied, groaning quietly.

"Cause you're not." He stated simply and she groaned once more. "Its blocking our exit and its giving me the absolute creepiest freaking smile ever."

"Maybe it likes you." She attempted weakly to joke and he frowned disapprovingly.

"You are so not allowed to make jokes anymore." He informed her and Lily whined, her eyes watering, needing to blink but not wanting to take the change of looking away from these things.

"Don't blink!" A sudden, random voice yelled, causing the poor frightened duo to jump once more and Lily to drop her flashlight in her startle.

"What the bloody he-"

"I mean it! Don't blink!" The voice (which Lily vaguely noted was male), interrupted Colt, sounding much closer this time.

"And why not?" Colt demanded, though he already had the answer, but wanted to see what this stranger knew as well.

"Because," Lily's eyes widened a bit, the glow of her flashlight landing on a figure walking up towards them from behind the angels. "If you blink, you're dead." He stated somberly and fully came into the light, revealing a tall, somewhat gangly, chestnut brown haired gentleman with warm green eyes.

"Well, that's reassuring innit?" Lily commented sarcastically, causing his lips to twitch upwards slightly in mild amusement. "Just what are we supposed to do?"

"Slowly, but not too slowly, make your way towards me without looking away from the Weeping Angels." He directed. "They're quantum locked, so as long as you're looking at them, but in the eyes mind you, they can't move."

"Right ..." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And just why is that?"

"... Do you trust me?" He finally asked, his hazel green eyes meeting her caramel brown ones and she bit her lower lip gently.

Did she trust him? How could she trust him, she had just met the man! Still, there was this nagging feeling that, if she took a step towards him, things would be okay in the end, that she could indeed trust him. Why though? Why did she feel she could trust this man? It didn't make sense. Then again … neither did three moving, creepy angel statues.

"Kirk … What have I told you about talking to strange men?" Colt stated, feeling as if this man was off his rocker.

"I talk to you, how much stranger can you get?" She muttered just loud enough for him to hear, gaining a mildly offended cry of protest. Ignoring her partner's wounded pride, Lily focused back on the man and the angel statues in front of her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked again, holding his hand out for her.

"Kirk ..." Colt said quietly in a low warning tone because, unlike her, he did not trust this man.

Without a word, Lily nodded and took a step towards the man, grabbing Colt's hand as she did so and pulling him along with her. The man gave a tiny, encouraging smile and nodded, gesturing for them to come on.

"That's it, slowly now, but not too slow." He said as if coaxing along a little kid.

"Colt, don't look away from these statues..." Lily whispered.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He mumbled.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was really a mere agonizing ten seconds, Lily and Colt had gotten up to the man and Lily turned around so she could still keep an eye on the statues as she stood between Colt and the still nameless man. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, her heart still hammering away furiously.

"Okay … now what?" She inquired.

"We get the heck out of here?" Colt suggested.

"No, can't do that. Have to take care of these things. Can't have them running around in here, cause problems for the mourners." The man said, his hands moving and gesturing about quite erratically as he spoke.

Lily frowned, looking the statues over, coming to realize something. "... You said they can't move if someone's looking at them right? That they're, um-"

"Quantum Locked, yes." He nodded before his eyes lit up and a slow smile came onto his face as he came to the same realization that Lily had. "Oh … Well, easier than expected." He commented, seemingly quite pleased, but inwardly still suspicious. It was never that easy.

"What? What is it?" Colt demanded.

"The angels are looking at themselves. They've locked themselves in place, forever..." He replied.

"So .. we're safe then?" The other male asked, shoulders slumping slightly in relief.

"Ye-" The doctor was cut off as Lily's flashlight, which was still on the ground, and Colt's flashlight flickered dangerously. Eyes widening in slight worry, the doctor whirled around, Both hands in the air pointing to the opposite direction. "Right! Time to go!" He stated, dashing between the too of them in a somewhat running fashion.

"Wait what?!" Lily and Colt demanded in unison.

"Now, please, before your torches go out!" He snapped his fingers, walking away briskly. "No wonder it was smiling, the smart devil." He muttered to himself.

Giving an annoyed growl, Lily sped walked after him, Colt following quickly behind her. "Oi! Mind explaining why we're suddenly running away? Those things can't move remember? We need to get them into some container so they're out of the cemetery for good." She told him.

"They're currently Quantum Locked, yes, but the second those torches go out, the second this cemetery is bathed in darkness, they can move. No light, no way to see each other, and they will come for us." He retorted, and, as Lily and Colt have come to notice, was speaking quickly.

"... Fan-freaking-tastic." Lily deadpanned dully.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all like the newest chapter! =D

And before I forget: Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who (sadly)


	3. Chapter Three

_Previously:_

Giving an annoyed growl, Lily sped walked after him, Colt following quickly behind her. "Oi! Mind explaining why we're suddenly running away? Those things can't move remember? We need to get them into some container so they're out of the cemetery for good." She told him.

"They're currently Quantum Locked, yes, but the second those torches go out, the second this cemetery is bathed in darkness, they can move. No light, no way to see each other, and they will come for us." He retorted, and, as Lily and Colt have come to notice, was speaking quickly.

"... Fan-freaking-tastic." Lily deadpanned dully.

* * *

Making a dash from the Angles, Colt couldn't help but have a tense sense of fear in him following the odd young man leading them through the grave yard. _Why does he know so much about the odd Angle statues? Where did he come from? Where is he taking us? And why, just why are we trusting him?_ All the questions raced through his head as he paced next to Lily. Just as he was ready to make a dash for their car the Doctor stopped in front of a small blue Police Box.

"Quick get inside!" He said turning towards the two.

"You want all three of us in there?" Lily spat, almost ready to laugh, her eyebrow quirked incredulously.

"Trust me ... its bigger on the inside" He said with a small smirk on his face.

"You know what? I'm not getting in that thing!" Retorted Colt in a rather accusing tone. "In fact, I'm not doing anything else you say until you tell me who you are and what the bloody heck is going on!" He snapped, his irritation level well past its limit.

Walking slowly over to Colt, standing inches away from his face, his head slightly towering over his own yet meeting his serious, somber gaze, the man spoke in a quiet tone. "What is going on is that I just saved you from weeping Angles... deadly Aliens that can send you back in time a million years and let you die a slow death somewhere that you know no one, and you've got no idea how to live there, all this... with just one touch... Granted they maybe the worlds Kindest Killer's.." He said now slowly making his way back to the blue Police Call Box with all of them. "But I don't think you, detective, are looking forward to death now are you? " His gaze was once again back on Colt, this time his face showing both seriousness and some mild, faint amusement. The fear inside both Colt and Lily now intensified. Lily took a slow glance behind her still able to see the small bit of light coming from their torches, but it was fading fast.

"So what makes us safe with you …?" She asked trying not to show any hint of fear in her voice.

"Because ..." He stated, his smirk widening to a grin as he snapped his fingers and the door to the blue box opened wide. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

"I'm the Doctor." He stated with a smirking smile, seeming somewhat proud of himself.

A silence fell over the trio for some seconds before it was broken by quiet snickering. Frown making its way onto his face, The Doctor looked at Lily, annoyance and hurt pride shining in his eyes as he saw her try to stifle her giggles behind her hand.

"And just what is so funny?" He huffed.

"I-I'm sorry, its just, I know you were trying to be all impressive but, that was so cheesy! Hahah!" She replied, tears in the corners of her eyes from her laughter.

"... Alright, have fun with the Angels." He stated, turning around towards the box and walking inside.

Alarmed, the two detectives glanced at each other before darting inside after him. Like heck they were going to get left behind here with these freaky, and apparently killer, statues.

"Oi, no need to get your knickers in a twist, Doctor." Lily commented, smirking faintly as the door closed behind them.

She was barely spared an annoyed glance as he fiddled with various controls on the large circular control panel in front of him. It was then that Lily noticed just how big it was in here, which, judging by Colt's comical awed expression, he had already noticed before her. Though she wouldn't admit it, Lily was pretty impressed and awed herself.

"Its ... I don't believe this, its actually-"

"Bigger on the inside? Yes. Yes, it is. Thought I mentioned that?" The Doctor stated, cutting Colt off, again, not even looking away from the control panel.

"Getting real bloody tired of being interrupted ..." The other male grumbled quietly before watching Lily move forward towards a small television screen, which showed the three angels outside.

"How long until the torches go out?" She inquired softly.

"Yeah, and just how safe are we in this thing?" Colt wanted to know and the Doctor whirled around sharply to face him, looking rather peeved and insulted.

"'Thing'?! This, detective, is the TARDIS, the single most sexy thing in the universe, thank you very much!"

"... Right ..." Colt said slowly, the thoughts of this man being a total loony only increasing.

"And as for how safe we are, quite safe, actually. The TARDIS won't allow anyone or anything in without my approval." The Doctor added and came up beside Lily, watching the monitor before he glanced down at her, his gaze searching her face for a moment before he spoke. "Scared?" He asked quietly and she looked up at him briefly before sighing softly.

"Quite, in fact. I think I've found something to replace clowns on my top three fears list." She replied, her lips twitching upwards slightly despite herself and the current situation. Then she turned around, away from the monitor, and leaned against the control panel, arms crossed over her chest, and eyed him a bit. "So, tell me, why were you in the cemetery, Doctor?"

"Ah, simple really," He patted the control panel gently. "The TARDIS brought me here. Must've known something was wrong, clever girl." He smiled up at the TARDIS fondly but it was quickly overcome by a serious frown as he looked back at the monitor screen. "The torches have gone out."

Almost immediately after those words left his mouth, the entire TARDIS suddenly rocked violently. With a startled cry, Lily fell forward, grabbing onto the railing to try and keep herself steady. Colt had hit the ground and groaned quietly while the Doctor fiddled with more switches.

"What is going on?!" Colt demanded as the ship was rocked again.

"The Angels are trying to get inside the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled.

"I thought you said they couldn't!" The two cried.

"Doesn't mean they won't try!" He retorted.


End file.
